De retour parmi les miens
by MysteriousMa
Summary: Il y a bientôt un an que je les ai quitté. Je ne sais pas comment Eleanor a réussi à me convaincre mais elle l'a fait. J'avais peur de ces is surtout j'avais peur de replonger dans ces bras malgré la personne horrible qu'il était devenu avec moi. Qu'avec moi, aller savoir pourquoi... Je m'appelle Manon, je suis une française de 20 ans et aujourd'hui le 29 août 2013


_29 août 2013_

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre à se point. Je m'éais promis de ne pas revenir, ne pas céder à leur demande. Mais elles me manque, ils me manque ... Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant.  
L'avion avait quitté Montpellier depuis presque une heure et je ne cesse ne guetter l'heure. Est-ce dû à la impatience ou à la peur ? Certes je n'ai jamais perdu contact, au contraire on s'appelle presque tout les jours! Mais les avoi face à moi sans vraiment pouvoir être moi me paraissait impossible, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Je regardai par le hublot et vis la piste d'atterrissage. Après presque un an d'absence je retrouvais enfin mon pays d'accueil, ma seconde maison. J'enfilais mon bonnet ainsi que mes lunettes de soleil afin de masquer quelque peu mon visage et je descendis de l'appareil. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je n'avais qu'une envie , partir en courant.

« Mais ma pauvre Manon qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça! »

Je marchais droit devant moi en direction de l'aérogare tout en espérant reprendre confiance avant de la voir. Personne. J'étais plantée là , seule avec mes bagages espérant secrètement qu'on ne m'ait pas laissé tomber.

- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser tomber ? Me dit joyeusement quelqu'un

Je me retournais rapidement pour lui faire face. Elle était toujours aussi souriante, comment ai je pu l'oublier?

- Oh mon dieu Eleanor. Je lâchais me bagage pour me jeter dans ces bras

- Ah non ne commence pas à pleurer maintenant, reprit elle en riant , je me suis promis d'attendre d'être avec tout le monde pour pleurer moi !

- Tu as raison , dis je en essuyant discrètement mes larmes, tu es vraiment la seule au courant ? - Oui ne t'en fait pas, fit elle dans un sourire, en route maintenant avant que l'on se fasse repérer

Je lui rendit son sourire , prit mes bagages et direction la voiture.

_Pendant le trajet_

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Liam parle de toi ! Mais vraiment hein ! Oh là Manon aurait fait ci , tu crois que Manon va bien , blablabla . Incroyable ! Dit elle en riant

- Oh non mon Liam ! Mais c'est pareil pour moi , je pense à lui tout le temps! - C'est ton meilleur ami, ton frère! Reprit-elle en en me serrant chaleureusement les mains, c'est normal!

- C'est vrai. .. fit-je en baissant la tete

- Arrête ma chérie - Mais comment tu fait pour toujours savoir ce qui va pas chez moi ? Demandai-je en riant

- C'est ce qui s'appelle l'amitié! et elle me prit dans ces bras .

J'avais enfin retrouver une de mes sœurs, il me tardait de revoir les autres ! Mais je me demandais clairement comment elle a pu faire pour les tenir à l'écart depuis ce matin ...

- Ils ne sont pas là , reprit Eleanor

- Mais tu es pas possible toi ! Dis-je en riant

- Ils ont une séance photo et une interview donc on est libre jusqu'à la soirée. On a promis aux garçons que les filles et moi on s'occuperait de tout

- Quoi! ? Perrie et Sophia sont déjà là ?

- Désolé mais je pouvais pas tenir ma langue! Me dit-elle en faisant la moue. Mais elles ne le savent que depuis ce matin donc promis aucun des garçons n'est au courant!

- ELEANOR !

Par chance pour elle son téléphone se mit à sonner. A voir l'énorme sourire sur son visage se ne pouvais être que Louis. Mon amie me regardait en faisant signe de ne faire aucun bruit et démarra comme si de rien était, une conversation avec son amoureux. Le reste du trajet se passait dans le calme, je regardais le paysage un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'est-ce que je pouvais me sentir bien dans cette ville. Tellement de bon comme de mauvais souvenirs...

- On y est presque, me dit Eleanor en me sortant de mes pensées, je suis toute excitée à l'idée d'être toute les quatre à nouveau!

- Moi aussi ma chérie!

La voiture s'arrêta devant cette magnifique villa légèrement en dehors deLondres. C'était ici que tout le monde se rejoingnait des que les emplois du temps le permettaient. Imaginez les moments inoubliables que l'on a pu passer ici tous ensemble entre jeunes complètement tarés ! Le chauffeur ouvrait a peine ma portière que je me précipitait à l'intérieurde la battisse. J'ouvris la porte, franchis l'entrée et traversai le couloir de gauche afin de rejoindre la cuisine ou semblais provenir du bruit.

- Mais non Perrie je pense qu'on devrait plutôt faire une sorte de fraisier ou quelque chose comme ça

- Toi faire un gâteau ? Sûrement pas! Et puis plutôt du chocolat tout le monde sera content!

- Et si on faisait les deux ? Dit je timidement

Elles arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler pour poser les yeux sur moi. Elles échangèrent un regard complice quand soudain

- MANOOOOON crièrent-elles en cœur.

Elles contournerent l'immense plan de travail toujours en criant et en sautillant afin de rapidement se rapprocher de moi. Sophia fut la première à se jeter dans mes bras. Suivit de très prêt par l'autre hystérique de Perrie.

- LES FILLES! c'est pas que je suis ce pas contente de vous voir au contraire mais la vous m'étouffer!

Rien à faire, elles resserrent leur étreinte de plus belle.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué... reprit-je en pleurant

- On ne pleure pas sans moi j'ai dit! Cria Eleanor qui courrait pour se joindre à nous

En se regardait toutes avec amour. Malgré la distance et mon absence de presque une année rien n'avait changé. Aucune gène, aucun reproche, rien. Il n'y avait que de l'amour et de la complicité exactement comme avant. Je prit les filles une par une sans mes bras afin de savourer cet instant de pur bonheur. Les PEMS étaient de nouveau réunit.

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Les filles et moi on avait récupéré mes affaires qui attendaient dans l'entrée. Il était temps pour moi de m'installer mais discrètement pour commencer. On prit cette fois à droite de celle ci, traversant l'immense salon pour emprunter l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

- Mais comment on va faire pour cacher ma présence ce soir?

- Monte, m ordonnai Sophia, on parle de tous ça dans ta chambre!

- Oh non ne me dite pas que..

- Monte , ordonna de nouveau Perrie en me poussant

Eleanor était déjà là et nous attendait sur le lit. Ma chambre était la même qu'à mon départ. Le lit double faisait face à la porte, sur la gauche mon immense dressing, à droite de ma porte se trouvait l'entrée de ma salle de bain privative et face du dressing une grande fenêtre ,avec un banc remplit de cousins ,qui donnait sur le jardin de devant. Pendant que j'admirais ce qui m'appartenait , Eleanor Perrie et Sophia commençèrent déjà à déballer mes affaires.

- Pourquoi Niall à enlever mon montage de sa porte?demandai-je en regardant la chambre qui se trouvait face à la mienne. Il m'en veut tant que ça les filles?

- Ben non elle y est toujours, dit Sophia

- Mais non je t'assure que, affirmai-je quand je stoppa net sur la porte du fond du couloir. Les filles, dis-je en les regardant les bras croisés, Pourquoi la photo de Niall est sur la porte de Harry !?

- Tu lui as pas dit, chuchota Perrie à celle qui m'avait récupéré à l'aéroport

- Oui ELEANOR qu'est-ce que tu ne m'a pas dit!

- Harryetniallonchangedechambreaprestondepart

- Eleanor ! dis-je en faisant les gros yeux

- Harry et Niall ont changé de chambre après ton départ...

- Génial je pourrai même plus laisser ma porte ouverte maintenant. Brefffff

- Tu n'est pas fâchée, me demanda So, on peut comprendre tu sais

- Je ne veux pas penser à lui pour le moment, répondit-je en souriant, le plus important c'est la soirée d'anniversaire de Liam ! Alors on range vite et on se met au boulot!Hop hop hop!

A mesure que les heures passaient , le stress montait de plus en plus. Je voulais tellement que tout soit parfait pour nos retrouvailles. Les filles étaient descendus depuis quelques minutes déjà quand je les rejoignais dans le salon. La décoration commençait à prendre forme.

- Je pense qu'il serai temps que je me mette aux fourneaux ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elles acquiescèrent en souriant tout en continuant leur décoration raffinée, En arrivant dans la cuisine je ne perdis pas de temps. Connaissant cet endroit comme ma poche , je sortais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Heureusement qu'elles ont pensé à faire les courses.

_Pendant ce temps dans le salon._

- Manon est vraiment revenue, je crois que je ne réalise toujours pas, commença Perrie rayonnante.

- J'ai tellement espéré ce moment , j'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête de mon Liam tout à l'heure!

- Et moi j'ai hâte de pouvoir me comporter normalement surtout! Agent secret c'est pas dans mes cordes !

Elles se mettent à rire de bon cœur. Une légère odeur de pâtisserie remplissait lentement la pièce.

- Oh non ne me dites pas que...

Les filles se précipitèrent alors dans la cuisine au bord de l'excitation.

- Oh la mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandai-je

- J'arrive pas à croire que cela se produise ! Regardez les filles c'est bien ce que je pensais, elles nous fait ses cupcakes! montra Eleanor en pointant le livre de recettes.

- Et les préférés de Liam , dis-je en riant, regardez dans le four!

Ces trois folles regardaient les petits gâteaux qui cuisaient avec envie. J'étais fière de mon coup je l'avoue. Sophia s'approcha de moi et feuilletta mon livre de recette pendant que je préparai mon glaçage. Elles tourna les pages avec attention un léger sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ce livre de recette ? Tu n'en avait pas avant.

- Ben c'est du à la nostalgie je dirais, commençai-je tout en posant mes ustensiles, je me suis retrouvée seule du jour au lendemain

- Mais..

- Je sais So c'est moi qui l'ai choisi et je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir respecté mon choix. Reprit-je en lui serrant les mains.

- Tu es notre amie et ce quoi qu'il arrive, me dit Eleanor. Et je trouve ça tellement courageux de ta part d'avoir agit comme ça.

- Vraiment? Je me suis toujours demandé si vous m'en vouliez au fond.

- Tu avais besoin de te retrouver, dit Perrie en se rapprochant de moi.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous imposer de choisir entre lui et moi et surtout pas à Liam.

Les larmes me montèrent au yeux et ne mirent pas longtemps pour dévaler mes joues.

-On l'aime mais on t'aime aussi quoi qu'il arrive . On t'aime et rentre toi ça bien dans le crane, reprit Sophia en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Et cette histoire de livre je veux savoir moi! Rouspéta Eleanor

On était toutes étonnées par cette interruption. Je croyais que le seul qui s'intéressait à la cuisine était Niall lui qui est un ventre sur patte. je la regardait sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à me suivre. Ils nous fallait 5 bonne minutes pour nous calmer

- Simplement ma chérie, j'ai regroupé toutes vos recettes préférées. ça m'est venu les jours ou je repensais à nos grands repas et autres soirées tous ensemble.

- Bonne idée c'est Niall qui va être content ! Me dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

Les minuteries se mirent à sonner. Qu'est ce que c'est pratique d'avoir 2 fours ! Je sortais les gâteaux du four et les filles m'aidèrent naturellement à finir mes pâtisseries pendant que je finissais la décoration du gâteau d'anniversaire qui au final s'avérait être au chocolat-caramel. Soudain une sonnerie se fit entendre. C'était le téléphone de Sophia ! Elle nous fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Liam. On arrêta nos taches afin d'écouter attentivement la conversation.

- Allo oui j'écoute !

- Chérie c'est moi, je crois qu'on en a plus pour très longtemps les gars et moi

- QUOI ! Cria-t-elle, mais il n'est que 18h30 ! - On a été plus efficace que prévu et puis on pourra profiter pleinement de la soirée !

- Super , fit elle sans grand enthousiasme

- Votre soirée sera super même si on arrive avant ! Bon on se met en route, à tout à l'heure et embrasse les filles pour moi.

- D'acc à tout à l'heure , termina-t-elle en raccrochant

On se regardait les unes après les autres dans l'attente que Sophia nous raconte la conversation car nous n'en avions entendu qu'une partie. Toujours aussi enthousiaste mon Liam !

- ON BOUGEEEE ! LES GARCONS SONT EN ROUTE POUR LA MAISON ! Hurla Sophia

- QUOI ! MAIS C EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Reprirent Perrie et Eleanor en cœur.

Pendant que je les regardaient s'affoler, je commençais à courir dans tout les sens tout en rangeant afin de ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. Les filles comprirent en me voyant m'agiter qu'il fallait vraiment faire comme si je n'étais pas dans les parages. Eleanor se mit à courir, dévala les escaliers et arriva dans ma chambre. Elle prit les affaires que l'on avait choisi pour ce soir et verrouilla la porte. Perrie elle, emballa les cupcakes dans le premier récipient qui lui tombais sous la mains, m'attrapa et se précipita vers la « guest house » située un peu plus bas dans le jardin.

- Tu ne bouge plus d'ici désormais, ordonna Eleanor qui venait d'arriver en trombe mes affaires dans les t'habilles et te prépares (photo à coté) avant qu'ils arrivent et tu restes dans le noir total c'est bien clair ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, repondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Courage, me dit Perrie, ce soir sera le plus beau soir de toute l'année !

- Merci beaucoup les filles...

- Aller nous on va rejoindre Sophia pour finir le buffet, reprit la copine de Louis en attrapant celle de Zayn.

Les minutes me paraissaient interminables là-dedans. Il y avait tout le confort nécessaire certes, mais rester statique dans le noir à attendre que l'on m'appelle devenait pesant. Il était 20h30. Les garçons étaient arrivés depuis 1h15 déjà et ils étaient sûrement prêt maintenant, enfin j'espère ! On avait convenu avec les filles lorsque nous étions dans ma chambre que l'ouverture des cadeaux se ferait en premier car je ne voulais absolument pas rester enfermée là dedans toute la nuit !

Je regardais par la fenêtre quand ils sortirent tous de la maison pour se placer pres de la piscine, là ou les filles avaient décidé que la fête se déroulerait. Liam et les autres étaient dos à mon lieu d'enfermement. C'était le signal ! Je devais alors sortir discrètement mais vraiment discrètement car ils étaient tous prêt. Et il ne fallait pas que la surprise soit gâchée.

J'arrivais dans l'entrée et j'ouvris la porte tout en marchant sur la pointe des pieds mais avec des talons c'est pas toujours évident ! J'avançais désormais le long du chemin pavé qui menait vers le jardin avec ma boite de cupcakes à la main. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais peur de faire un m'arrêtais alors à quelques mètres d'eux , tapis dans l'ombre en attendant le moment parfait.

- Merci les filles c'est vraiment super ce que vous avez fait ! Une petite soirée au bord de la piscine qu'elle bonne idée, dit mon meilleur ami tellement heureux. Et comment vous avez fait pour le buffet ?

- Mais ouais comment ! Demanda Niall les yeux remplit de joie à l'idée de toutes cette nourriture

- On dirait exactement ce que Manon nous préparé. Des mini quiches lorraine, commença t-il en faisant le tour de la table, une pizza maison , boulettes de riz au fromage et même brochettes de bonbons !

- Ben on a retrouvé des recettes en rangeant l'autre jour, improvisa Eleanor

Pourquoi on avait pas pensé à ça ! On allait se faire griller si sa continuais comme ça. Les filles ne savaient pas cuisiner grand chose alors de là à préparer tout ça !

- Ben alors je suis chanceux ! Fit il dans un sourire triste. Au moins j'aurais un peu d'elle avec moi ce soir.

Oh non Liam ne fait pas cette tête là ou je vais pleurer !

- Elle ne m'a même pas envoyer un sms ou appeler , rien. C'est comme si elle m'avait oublié aujourd'hui...

Je sentais alors qu'il fallait que j'intervienne, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère comme ça. En croisant le regard des filles je compris qu'il était temps. Je respirais un grand coup, prit mon courage à deux main et m'avançai désormais vers eux.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je pouvais oublier l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami ? Je suis très en colère monsieur Payne ! Dis-je en souriant

Ils s'étaient tous retourné comme ci quelqu'un était revenu d'entre les morts. Niall avait lâché son assiette de nourriture, Louis avait soudain pris un air sérieux chose qui n'arrivait presque jamais, Zayn quand à lui avait choisi de s'asseoir sur la première chose qu'il trouvait. Seul Liam semblait rester de marbre. Il s'avança vers moi lentement comme de peur que je m'échappe. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il ouvrit la boite et aperçut ses gâteaux préférés, ce qui le fit sourire spontanément. Après ça, il leva la tête vers moi.

On se regardait dans le blanc des yeux , statiques , ne sachant pas lequel des deux aller bouger le premier...

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire! N hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Une part de mystére pour commencer ? Vous avez aimé?**

**Mettez vous à la place de Manon et impregner vous du personnage!**

**Je tiens à dire que je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais publier mes chapitres, je suis quand même à la fac donc j'ai pas mal de boulot ^^ . Je me met en quête d'inspiration pour vous préparer un deuxieme chapitre qui arrivera prochainement.**

**Bisous à vous **

**Mysterious_M**


End file.
